Star Kratts: The Next Generation
by ChrystalK114
Summary: When the Kratt Crew is whisked away to the year 2370, they meet up with the crew of the USS Enterprise. But they aren't the only ones. Zach, Donita and Gourmand have also met some new allies. Now, they must defeat the enemies from both worlds to save the galaxy. Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

****Disclamer: I don't own Wild Kratts or Star Trek: The Next Generation! I also don't own Kitty Carlo, who belongs to SilverWaterBombadil! I also don't own Marvin, who belongs to my little brother.****

* * *

><p>Martin Kratt walked into the Main Control Room. Madi, who was staying with them, was teaching Chatterbox to speak French, Aviva was working on a large invention, Koki was dealing with navigation, Jimmy was...asleep...Chrystal was reading a Sherlock Holmes mystery, Penny was putting together some kind of crazy food, and Chris was doing <em>something<em> on the computer.

Aviva was the first one to notice him, "Good morning, Martin!" Aviva said, "Good morning." Martin greeted the inventor,

"Well, look who's finally up!" Koki said, MK rolled his eyes. "Mornin', bro." Chris said,

"Buenos días, el Tío Martín! Mamá tiene algo que quiere que le muestre." Chrystal said,

"Huh?" Martin asked, "She said, Good morning, Uncle Martin! Mommy has something she wants to show you! And I do!" Aviva said,

"Oh...well, what is it?" Martin asked,

"La máquina del tiempo!" Aviva said,

"Huh?" Martin asked,

Chrystal crossed her arms, "A time machine." She said, unimpressed.

"Ohhhh!" The whole HQ seemed to groan,

"What? I thought you guys would be impressed!" Aviva said,

"Well...Aviva, this is like the third time you've tried to invent a time machine and...well...let's just say it didn't end well any of the three times." Chris said,

"What? Nothing went wrong!" Aviva said,

"Actually...the first time, you accidently sent us to the dinosaur age...and...Dad almost got eaten. Then, you accidently sent us to the Civil War era...and _Tio_ somehow got accepted into the army. Then, you sent us to 1975 and I ran into Dad and almost screwed up his crush on you!" Chrystal said,

"Que?" Aviva asked, "What _crush_ on me?"

"Crush? Crush? What crush on you? I don't have a crush on you..." Chris said, as his cheeks turned bright red.

"Smooth. Real smooth." Madi said, nudging Chris with her elbow.

"Um...changing the subject! Where do you plan to send us now?" Chris asked,

"To the future!" Aviva said,

"Really?! Cool!" Koki said,

"So...where's the time machine!?" Jimmy asked, as he came over.

"Right here." Aviva said, pulling off a large white sheet. Underneath, was what looked like a small shuttle craft.

"Whoa! Cool! How does it work?!" Martin asked,

"How does what work?" Penny asked, as she looked at the time machine.

"Well, you put in the date, time, and, place. Then, you pull this lever and _viola_!" Aviva said,

"Can we try it out?!" Martin asked,

"Sure!" Aviva said. "Get in!"

Everyone piled into the time machine.

Aviva pushed a couple things on the screen, pulled a couple levers, and flicked a couple switches. Then, the time machine hovered up to the ceiling. The skylight opened, and the time machine went soaring up to the sky at 184 MPH!

Chrystal looked out the window. She saw many buildings being built and demolished and many bad and good things happining. It looked like the world was in fast forward. Then, Aviva stopped the machine.

"Woah." Penny said, looking out her own window. As far as she could see, there was only darkness and little blips of light here and there.

"What? What is it, Penny?" Chrystal asked, "Look." Penny replied, pointing out the window.

When Chrystal saw, she only stared at her cousin in surprise. "Where are we?" Aviva asked,

"You mean _you_ don't know?!" Chris asked in horror. "I have no idea." Aviva replied.

* * *

><p>A pale faced man wearing a wizard's costume walked up with his walking stick and a large book. He then opened his mouth to say something. But the man was cut off by a beeping sound. <em>"Worf to Captain Picard"<em>

"Computer, freeze program." A Picard said, he slapped the badge on his chest. "Picard here." he said,

_"Sir, there is an unidentified approaching vessel."_ Worf's voice said,

"Alright. I'm coming." Picard said, "Sorry, Data."

"Sir,-" Data began,

"I know, I know, you were just getting into character. But I promise we'll continue tomorrow." Picard interrupted,

"I was only going to say that your duties as captain of a Star Fleet vessel are more important than my endeavor to become more human, and, because of that, an interruption of that endeavor is perfectly acceptable." Data said,

Picard smiled at the android as they both turned to leave.

"You know, Data, that was the most human thing I think I've ever heard you say." Picard said, as he and Data walked out of the holodeck.

* * *

><p>"Rebecca-" Akamai began,<p>

"I know, I know, Dad told me not to go down there unless he's down there with me, but I've gotta go down there and no Android is gonna stop me!" Rebecca said,

"Rebecca-" Valerie began,

"No _Vulcan_ either." Rebecca said, between clenched teeth. She began to climb down the ladder, into the Warp Core. She took her backpack off, getting out some tools, and began messing with the Warp Core. Honestly, what would you expect form the daughter of Chief Engineer, Geordi LaForge?

"Rebecca, I don't believe this is a logical way of gaining knowledge." Valerie called,

"Oh, logic, logic, logic! Is that all you two ever think about?!" Rebecca snapped,

Akamai cocked her head, and began listing,

"No. Just a couple minutes ago I was thinking about how much trouble you are in when your father finds out, if I am going to be held responsible if you are injured, what will happen if you cause a malfunction in the Warp Core, why we should not be-"

"Akamai?" Rebecca interrupted,

"Yes?" Akamai asked,

"Shut up and hand me that screwdriver." Rebecca said,

Akamai looked at Valerie questioningly for a second. Valerie nodded and Akamai gave Rebecca the screwdriver.

* * *

><p>Picard and Data, who was now in his usual yellow uniform, walked into the room. "How many aboard?" Picard asked,<p>

"Eleven, sir. Nine human." Data replied,

"Have you tried hailing the vessel?" Picard asked,

"Yes. They do not respond." Worf replied,

"I see. What origin is the vessel?" Picard asked,

Data began pressing buttons all over the control panel.

"Sir-" he began,

"What is it, Data?" Picard asked,

"Data?" Riker asked,

Data simply shook his head.

"Sir, it has no origin. It is not Bajorin, Ferengi, Klingon, Cardassian, or Betazoid. It_ has_ no origin." Data said,

"What?! How is that possible?!" Riker asked. He put his foot up on Data's chair, and leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knee.

He stared at the screen for a while, then looked at the Captain. "What do we do?" Riker asked,

"Data, lock onto them with the tractorbeam." Picard ordered,

"Yes, sir." Data said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm ChrystalK114! You can call me ChK if you want! I'm a new author in the Star Trek area and I am attempting to get a feel for it by writing a crossover with my usual area of fiction; Wild Kratts. If you want to know more about my Wild Kratts OC's, Chrystal Emily Kratt, Madi McCormick, and Penny Kratt, or my Star Trek: The Next Generation OC's, Valerie, Rebecca LaForge, and, Akamai (pronounced ah-KA-maee) Soong, look them up on my profile!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Wild Kratts or Star Trek: The Next Generation! I also don't own Kitty Carlo, who belongs to SilverWaterBombadil! I also don't own Marvin, who belongs to my little brother.**

* * *

><p>The tractor beam pulled the small time machine into the shuttle bay. The door slowly opened. Worf and his security team were already equipped with phasers.<p>

The Kratt crew slowly climbed out. First Martin, then Chris, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy, Madi, Penny, Chrystal and... "Where'd you learn to drive, crazy Spanish lady?!" a voice asked.

Chatterbox, the Quaker parrot flew out of the time machine and landed on Chrystal's shoulder.

"What are you doing here, you little stowaway?!" Chrystal snapped, "Hey! I'm not the only one!" Chatterbox said.

"What?" Chrystal asked, "Ugh. Humans just don't understand English!" Chatterbox groaned,

"Where are they?" Chrystal asked,

"In the trunk." Chatterbox answered,

The door opened and Marvin, who was leaning against it on the inside, fell out of the back.

"Whoa! Oof! Where are we?" Marvin asked,

Then, Kitty Carlo also walked out.

She put her hands on her hips, and stared down at the eight year old.

"Marvin?" Aviva asked,

"Kitty?" Martin asked,

"Crap." Chris groaned. Marvin was Martin and Chris' nephew, but he loved his Uncle Martin most of all.

Because of that, Chris was always having to be the babysitter while Martin and Kitty were together.

"Hiya!" Marvin said, waving.

He then ran over to his Uncle Chris and stood behind him.

"Where are we, Uncle Chris?" Marvin asked,

"I don't know...but wherever we are, we're staying here for a while." Chris said,

"Oh, boy! We're locked in! We're gonna have so much fun together, Uncle Chris! This is great!" Marvin said,

"Yeah...great..." Chris mumbled, sarcastically.

"Who else is in there?" Chrystal asked,

"Well..." Chatterbox began,

Then, Bullet and Survy came running out, Bullet playfuly pulled on Survy's ear, and then, Survy tackled Bullet.

"Chatterbox?! Why did you bring a lion and tiger-" Chrystal began,

"-and bear! Oh my!" Chatterbox joked,

Captain Picard cleared his throat to call attention to himself.

"Who's the baldy?" Chatterbox asked,

"Shut your beak!" Chrystal yelled,

"I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS _Enterprise_. What I the nature of your mission?" Picard asked,

"Bonjour! Nous sommes venus en paix!" Chatterbox said,

Captain Picard looked surprised,

"Where'd the bird learn French?!" Chris asked,

Everyone turned and looked at Madi.

Madi shrugged. "What?! He wanted me to teach him, so I taught him! What was I supposed to do?!" Madi asked, crossing her arms.

"What is the nature of your mission?!" Picard repeated,

"We...um...we're nothing but scientists! We were um..." Chris stuttered, desperately trying to gain their trust,

_'Aviva, when I give the order, start running.' Martin whispered,_

_'What?!' Aviva asked_,

"Really? Scientists?" Riker asked, in disbelief,

"Um..." Chris didn't know what to say. Admittedly, he was scared, and had not idea what to say or do!

_'Run!' Martin whispered, loudly _

_'What?!' Chris asked,_

_'RUN!' Martin whisper-yelled,_

All thirteen crew members took off running.

"After them!" Worf ordered his security team.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This could get interesting, huh?!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

All of the crew members were scattered in different corners of the _Enterprise._

Martin, Kit, Penny, and Survivor had all run into the same hall. "Ugh! Martin!" Kitty yelled, as a security guard grabbed her by the arm.

"Dad! They done got Kitty!" Penny said,

"Hey! Hands off!" Martin yelled, running to Kitty.

Martin tried to get the guard off Kit, but another guard grabbed him. Then, all the guards closed in on them and they were escorted to their cell.

* * *

><p>Chris, Aviva, Chrystal, and Bullet ran into the Turbolift, to escape one of the security teams, then, they turned left on deck five and ran down the hall.<p>

Aviva tripped, and fell "Chris! Ugh! _Las manos me off! Yo voy a enseñarle una lección, Señor! Chris! Me ayudan!"_ Aviva yelled,

Chris knew from Aviva's tone that she was scared and extremely ticked off!

He looked behind him. A security officer had Aviva by her arm. He glanced at Bullet, who was running right along side him.

"Bullet! Go get Aviva!" Chris yelled, Bullet huffed, and motioned forward with his head.

Chris smiled. "Good boy!" he said. The tiger ran back to Aviva, growling at the guard.

Worf jumped on Bullet, quickly pinning him to the ground.

"Dad! He's got Bullet!" Chrystal yelled,

Chris ran to help his pet and girlfriend, but a security officer tackled him, just as Worf had done to Bullet.

"Dad!" Chrystal yelled,

"Go, Chrystal, go! Keep running!" Chris said.

Chrystal nodded, and ran.

"I will go get the girl. You put the prisoners in their cells." Worf said, as he ran after Chrystal.

Chrystal ran around the corner, hoping that Worf wouldn't find her. She looked around the corner. Worf was nowhere to be found. Chrystal sighed in relief. Then, she felt something touch her neck.

"Don't move!" Worf demanded.

Chrystal gulped.

"I don't intend to, seeming as you've got a ray gun pointed at my neck, it would be totally illogical to move, since the most likely reason that you've got your ray gun pointed at my neck is to shoot me if I move." Chrystal said.

"Come." Worf demanded, taking her by the arm.

"Hey! Hands off my person, Walnut-head!" Chatterbox said, flying around Worf's head.

Riker just happened to be walking around the corner just as Chatterbox began dive-bombing Worf.

"Commander! Grab the bird!" Worf said,

Riker grabbed the parrot and followed Worf to the brig.

"Hey! Let go of me, Commander Fuzzy Face!" Chatterbox yelled.

* * *

><p>Martin paced back and forth, while Penny leaned against the wall, watching her dad pace.<p>

Kitty sighed, "Martin, stop pacing. You're stressing out Survivor."

Survivor whined, as if only to prove Kitty's point.

Martin sat down beside Kit, and faked a smile, trying to reassure her.

"We got some prisoners comin'." Penny said,

"Huh?" Martin asked,

"Uncle Chris' got caught!" Penny said,

"It's about time they got caught!" Martin said, as his brother came into view.

"Hey, bro." Chris said,

"Hey." Martin said, waving a little,

"Ugh...I wish I hadn't gotten into that time machine." Kit said, as she covered her face with her hands.

"Why _were_ you in the back of the time machine?" Martin asked, turning to face her.

"Aviva said I could check out the inside. But somehow, Marvin closed Survy, Bullet, Chatterbox, and me inside." Kit said, "Once I figured out what the pass code was to open the door, we had already gotten here."

"Looks like the only one who hasn't got herself caught's Madi." Penny said,

* * *

><p>Madison ran as fast as she could, but she accidently ran right into Main Engineering.<p>

"Exscuse me! Pardon me!" Madi yelled as she ran.

"Whoops! On your left! Watch out! Comin' through! Move it! Being chased!" Madi accidentally bumped Data's shoulder and went flying to the floor.

Madi rubbed her own shoulder, surprised at how much that had hurt.

Geordi quickly called for security as Data grabbed Madi by her arm, trying not to hurt her.

"Let go of me!" Madison said, as she squirmed.

"Data! Don't hurt her!" Geordi said. Data nodded, and released his grip a bit, but not enough for Madi to escape his grasp.

* * *

><p>"Whelp<em>,<em>" Penny sighed, "...the doc's done got caught, too."

Data came into view, still holding Madison's arm.

"There's the Captain. I'm gonna go straighten this out." Martin said, walking over to the force field.

"I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard of The USS _Enterprise_. I demand to know why you are intruding in my ship!" The captain said,

"Hey! All y'all's done gone crazy! Runnin' around, tryin' ta shoot us with your laser guns!" Penny said,

"Back off, Penny," Martin said, "We were exploring, when you pulled us into your ship and started chasing us! That's it! We're only exploring! Now, where are we?"

"We are currently in orbit around Dreon 7, and-"

"What?! Orbit? You mean...we're in space?!" Martin asked

"Yes." Captain Picard answered,

"What?! You're crazy!" Martin said,

"I just said that, but all y'all done shut me up, again!" Penny said,

"Captain, perhaps they would listen if we showed them. Humans have suggested that 'seeing is believing' many times." Data said,

Picard nodded, "Mr. Data, call Lt. Worf. Tell him to come here."

Data nodded and went to call Worf but Captain Picard grabbed him by the arm.

_"And tell him to bring a heavily armed security team."_ Captain Picard said, quietly,

"Yes, sir." Data said, as he went to call Lt. Worf.

Worf and his security team escorted the Kratt Crew to the bridge.

"Holy-" Chris began, but instead of finishing his sentence, he only stared at the view screen.

"Chrystal, can you explain this?" Aviva asked,

Chrystal stared at the screen, in awe. "For once, I have no clue."

Marvin was no longer interested in the view screen, due to is extremely short attention span. He squeezed through a gap between Kitty and Martin's legs, and crawled over to one of the control panels.

Worf didn't seem to notice that Marvin was staring at his head.

But the Worf was only interesting to Marvin for a while. Marvin saw a bright red, flashing button on the screen. He was so tempted to push it, plus he had like, NO control of himself, so, all he could do was push it.

A bright beam of orange light came out if the ship, colliding with, and destroying a passing asteroid.

"Worf!" Picard snapped,

Worf jumped in surprise. He looked down at Marvin.

He tried to grab Marvin by the back of his shirt, but Marvin simply ran.

Chrystal took off after her mischievous cousin, along with Worf.

"Leave him alone!" Chrystal yelled, grabbing Worf's arm.

"Commander! Get the girl!" Worf said.

Data grabbed Chrystal by the arm, dragging her away.

"Whoa! Jeez you're strong!" Chrystal said, as she squirmed.

Data gently put her down and went to help Worf capture the child.

Worf had now cornered Marvin, who was scared out of his mind!

Kitty stepped in front of him, taking the form of a bear.

Worf stepped back in surprise. (Who can blame him?! It's not like they see a girl turn into a bear every day!)

Marvin ran past the frightened Klingon, and over to his Uncle Chris. He quickly hid behind Chris' leg.

Kitty turned back into a human, walked over, and stood beside Martin.

"Worf, get these people off my bridge." Picard ordered.

Worf took the Kratt crew off the bridge as the Captain had ordered.

* * *

><p>"I would not have hurt the boy." Worf told Kit, as he escorted her to the brig.<p>

"Sure..." Kit said,

"I had no reason to hurt him, so therefore, I wouldn't have!" Worf yelled.

"Or you were scared of me..." Kitty suggested.

Worf looked at her in surprise.

"A Klingon warrior afraid of a human female?!"

"Yep."

"That is impossible."

"No, it isn't! You were scared!"

"I was not scared!"

"Oh, yeah?! Prove it!"

"A human female is no match for a Klingon warrior!"

"I'll take you on any day!" Kitty said.

Worf seemed to almost smile.

"I will fight you if you think you can win!"

"Oh, you're on!"

"Based on your position, and the aggression you displayed, you probably would have hurt him if Aunt Kitty had not stopped you." Chrystal said,

"You sound just like an android." Worf said,

"How would you know? They haven't even been invented, yet." Chrystal said,

Worf stared at her with a strange look.

Kitty shrugged and continued walking.

* * *

><p>One hour later in the observation lounge...<p>

Data, Geordi, Riker, Worf, Dr. Crusher, Counselor Troi, and Captain Picard were seated in the observation lounge, talking about their visitors.

"Ten humans, one tiger, one lion, one parrot, and...Dr. Crusher believes that the crew member called Kitty is human, even though she posesses these 'powers'. " Data said.

"What?" Riker asked,

"So, the crew member named Kitty can change her form into anything she wants?!" Geordi asked,

"Yes, Geordi. That is correct. Although, she can only take the form of an animal, not anything she desires." Data said,

"They say they're scientists. Is that true?" Riker asked,

"I'm not sensing any deceit from any of them. I really think they're telling the truth." Deanna said, calmly.

"I do not trust them. I think they are a threat to the ship." Worf growled.

"Worf, I trust them. They're more confused and worried than deceitful." Deanna said,

Worf huffed. "I still do not trust them."

"Mr. Worf, they're telling the truth. Counselor Troi would sense if they weren't. Number one, go check on our unexpected visitors." Picard said. He gave his shirt a firm tug, and looked around. "Any questions?"

"Captain?" Data asked,

"Yes, Mr. Data." Picard asked.

"May I be able to monitor and research them? Thier ways are both confusing and intriguing to me, and perhaps it would be beneficial to the crew if we learn more about them." Data said,

Riker smiled at Data's request, as he leaned forward to hear the Captain's reply.

"Perhaps each of us should monitor them." Picard said, with a small smile

* * *

><p>Aviva pinned the communicator badge on Chris' shirt. "Aviva, I can do it for myself."<p>

"It's no big deal. I can help."

"Really, Aviva. I can-"

"Shut up and stay still! I'm helping you whether you like it or not!" Aviva snapped.

Chris could hear Martin's faint laughter behind him.

Kitty nudged him in the side with her elbow.

"Ow! Hey..." Martin said, rubbing his side.

Chris grinned at her.

The door beeped.

"Um...come in?" Chris asked.

Riker came in, seeing that the Kratt crew had their communication badges on.

"I'm Commander William T. Riker." He said, extending a hand to Martin.

"I'm Martin Kratt. This is my girlfriend, Laura Wilkinson, but all of us call her Kitty."

"Hello." Kitty said, politely.

"That's Koki and Jimmy. Oh, and that's Bullet, the Bengal tiger and Survivor, the lion."

"Look out, redshirt!" a green bird with a beige chest came down and swooped right past Commander Riker's ear.

"That's Chatterbox."

Martin looked down, seeing his daughter standing beside him, "And this is Penny."

He ruffled Penny's hair playfully.

"Hey! Dad! Quit messin' up my hair!" Penny yelled, smoothing down her tan braids and thin, ruffled bangs.

"Hi, Penny." Riker said.

"I'm Chris Kratt, Martin's brother." Chris introduced himself, as he extended a hand to Will. "This is Aviva Corcovado."

"Hello." Aviva said.

Chrystal came up to her dad.

"Dad, the technology that they have is amazing!" Chrystal said, coming up to her father.

"Um...this is my daughter, Chrystal." Chris said.

"Hi." Chrystal said.

Riker smiled at her.

"I'll show you around." Riker said.

* * *

><p>"And this is what we call Ten Forward." Riker said, "This is where we come to socialize and relax."<p>

"Whoa! There's gotta be a million people here!" Penny said.

"Actually, I'd say about twenty-three." Chrystal said.

"What _is_ that?" Penny asked.

"That would be a Klingon." Riker answered, with his usual sly smile.

Worf glared at Penny, who squirmed nervously.

"No, that!" Penny said, pointing to a pale man, sitting across from an African-American wearing something over his eyes.

Riker laughed, "That's Data! He's an android."

"An android?! Really?! You've invented them?!" Aviva asked,

"Um...yeah." Riker said.

"Is it..._friendly_?" Chris asked, looking at Chrystal.

"Are you worried he'll hurt her?" Riker asked.

"Um...yeah. Kind of." Chris mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry. He's completly safe." Riker said,

"Oh...okay. It's just that..." Chris left off, not wanting to insult Commander Riker, or Data for that matter.

"In our time, there are rumors of robots taking over the planet when we finally invent them, although, some don't have this aversion towards androids. I personily find the concept facinating." Chrystal said.

Kitty stared at her niece.

"Someone reads too much Sci-Fi." Kitty mumbled to Chris.

Chris nodded and looked at Aviva.

Aviva was practically dying of excitement! There was so much new technology! Where should she even start?!

"Uh oh..." Penny mumbled.

"Can he...?" Aviva asked, staring at Data.

"Can he what? Talk?" Riker asked.

Aviva nodded, still staring at Data.

"Of course! It's getting him to be quiet that we have trouble with..."

"Huh. No kidding?" Chris asked, looking at Chrystal.

Chrystal rolled her eyes at Chris.

Then, a couple surprised screams rang through the air.

Survy and Bullet had knocked some bowls of food onto the floor, and were busily licking it up.

"Survivor! Bullet!" Kitty yelled.

The two wild cats looked up. Kit was glaring at them.

Survy put his ears back, put his tail between his legs, and slowly walked over to Kitty.

Bullet walked over to Chrystal.

_'Sorry...' _Bullet whined.

Chrystal rubbed the tiger on the head.

"It's okay, Bud." Chrystal said.

After Riker showed them Ten-Forward, he showed them Sick Bay, the Holodeck, Engineering, and the guest quarters.

They soon began to explore their new suroundings.

Chrystal and Aviva had stayed in Engineering with Geordi, Chris, Penny, and Martin had gone to holodeck three, Jimmy was in Ten-Forward with Barclay, Koki was learning how to work the helm, and Kitty was in the gym.

Chrystal was wandering around and bumped into a man wearing a red command uniform. He had slightly wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and a mischevious smile.

"You might want to watch where you're going, little girl." He said,

Chrystal huffed at him, "I am _not_ little!"

Picard walked in, looking annoyed.

The wavy-haired man smiled.

"Bonjour, mon capitaine!" he exclaimed,

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, boy... This could get interesting! XD<strong>


End file.
